


Bedhead (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed and Oswald (and Ed The Dog) are in bed





	Bedhead (Fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOEvnG5V-wwoPWXbo6suiLOJnLBwnAh8hHVBjB1J0Qwyy7kmPMNld8mqDRl6_AzQQ?key=RVhHclY1akRyQk1ES1BkNHFjV1hRLVZzUVptdUJB&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
